Hermanos Mayores
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Y no es que estuviera celoso, pero es que sólo ellos podían hacer enojar o llorar a Arthur de aquella forma, e Irlanda no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo y menos con Estados Unidos.


Titulo: Hermanos Mayores.

Resumen: Y no es que estuviera celoso, pero es que sólo ellos podían hacer enojar o llorar a Arthur de aquella forma, e Irlanda no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo y menos con Estados Unidos.

Personajes: Reino Unido (sí, sí, Irlanda del Norte, Escocia, Gales e Inglaterra x3), Estados Unidos

Nota: La serie no es mía sino de Himaruya. Y, yo necesitaba esto, realmente quería leer algo así, aunque probablemente (lo más seguro) sea un asco la historia, le puse bastante cariño y al final me gustó el resultado. Comienzo a encariñarme con los hermanos de Inglaterra.

Nuevamente había llegado Julio. De hecho era el primero de Julio y Arthur había enviado su respectivo regalo de cumpleaños a Canadá. _Es un buen hijo_ pensaba el ingles mirando la ventana lluviosa con melancolía. ¿Por qué Alfred no era así? Bueno, Estados Unidos siempre había sido algo… rebelde.

—Ese ingrato —suspiro, ahogando un sollozo.

Claro, Julio siempre lo llenaba de amargura, a tal grado que ni si quiera se dignaba a ir en persona a ver a Matthew, sólo por no toparse a Alfred. No es que fuera cobarde, es sólo que era doloroso ver que el _niño_ había crecido, "madurado", sobrevivido, y ni si quiera le podía dar las gracias por nada.

Cuando Irlanda bajó de mal humor a la sala, con lo que menos deseaba toparse era con aquel espectáculo deprimente que era su hermano pequeño. Estaba harto, realmente harto de aquello. Cada año era lo mismo, y después de los primeros cien años su paciencia se había agotado, era obvio que Inglaterra no pensaba superarlo por si solo.

—Bah, el único motivo por el que me importa es porque irrumpe mi tranquilidad —se dijo, antes de sacar su teléfono móvil para llamar a Gales y a Escocia.

Sus hermanos habían salido a un pub, y él por algún motivo desconocido —porque jamás admitiría que se había preocupado por Inglaterra— había decidido quedarse en casa. Después de explicarles la situación conocida por todos, y de muchas quejas por parte de Escocia, quien alegaba que Inglaterra podía y debía cuidarse solo, logró convencerlos de regresar.

—Alfred… —las memorias invadían a Arthur, quien se abrazó un poco más, siendo observado por sus hadas, que no sabía ya como animarlo. Se les habían agotado las ideas de que podían hacer para que querido Inglaterra estuviera feliz, así que sólo se limitaban a volar cerca de él, para que supiera que estaban a su lado.

Alfred de pequeño, sonriéndole con aquella inocencia y necesidad. Alfred de adolescente, comenzando a mostrar los primeros signos de rebeldía, y finalmente aquel día.

Un nuevo sollozo escapó de sus labios, y lo peor es que aun no era cuatro de Julio, y tampoco estaba ebrio.

—Ven, es deprimente, indignante, insoportable, inaudito es… es… ¡No debe ser así! —Irlanda se exasperó al no lograr encontrar una palabra que englobara toda su frustración. Hizo ademanes y miró a sus hermanos de forma dura y directa, exigiéndoles que hicieran algo con el más pequeño.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos exactamente hermanito? —pidió Escocia, con suavidad, como si meditara aquella situación.

—Me da igual si con ello deja de lloriquear "Alfred esto" y "Alfred lo otro" todo el maldito mes.

Gales miró de reojo a su hermano mayor, ¿acaso veía preocupación en los ojos de Irlanda? No, debía ser otra cosa.

—Hoy cumple el niño francés, ¿no? Cana… —se detuvo, meditando el nombre.

—Canadá. Hoy cumpleaños Canadá —dijo Gales.

—Exacto. Canadá. Hoy es su cumpleaños, sin embargo ¿por quién llora? Por Estados Unidos —bufó, su cara pálida adquiriendo un color rojo de ira—. Inglaterra es un estúpido masoquista —gruñó, volviendo a mirar a Escocia, como si él pudiera resolverlo todo.

Escocia rió. También estaba de acuerdo en que ya habían aguantado mucho aquella situación y era hora de ponerle un fin, aunque aquello significase que aceptaran preocuparse un poco por la salud emocional de su hermano menor, después de todo, ¿no debían ser ellos los únicos que causasen aquellas lágrimas?

—Muy bien, pondremos a Inglaterra en su sitio —Escocia se paro de su asiento.

Los tres hermanos mayores decidieron que mañana comenzarían a planear algo, pero de momento sería mejor ir a dormir. Cuando pasaron por la sala, al salir del recibidor, el corazón de los tres se encogió un poco. Nuevamente Arthur estaba acostado en el sofá, abrazado a sí mismo, y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo del mueble, completamente dormido.

—Estúpido hermano menor —suspiraron. Un duende los miro haciendo muecas de que bajaran la voz.

—Sí se queda aquí enfermara —corearon las hadas, en su dialecto de ruidos que sólo ellos entendían. Se miraron entre sí, y antes de que Escocia pudiera decir algo, se encontraba sólo en la sala.

—Me las voy a cobrar —murmuró enfadado, al tiempo que cargaba a Arthur hacia su habitación. Lo dejo caer en la cama y salió de ahí, no es que odiara a su hermano… en exceso.

A la mañana siguiente, Inglaterra se sorprendió de verse en su cama, pero imagino que sus amigos lo habían llevado hasta su habitación. Hizo nota mental de agradecerles luego. Después de tomarse el tiempo para ducharse y otras cosas, salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, o eso intento, porque apenas poner un pie fuera de su cuarto fue jalada hacia una de las habitaciones.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, me oyes! —gritó Irlanda, golpeándolo en la cabeza con fuerza.

Arthur lo miró atónito, ¿a qué iba ese golpe?

—Mataras sus neuronas si sigues así… —susurró Gales, mirando de reojo a Inglaterra, quien ahora los veían con recelo—. Tranquilo, pequeño hermano, no planeamos nada contra ti… Hoy no.

— ¿Eso debe alegrarme? —preguntó ácido, afilando sus ojos—. ¿Qué quieren? Hoy no ando de humor para soportar sus bromas.

Escocia carraspeó, llamando la atención de los tres, que estaban apunto de comenzar una pelea verbal.

—Gracias —dijo sarcástico—. Hoy llego la invitación al cumpleaños de Estados Unidos y, antes de que pongas alguna excusa como "Estoy muy ocupado para encargarme de ver algo referente a ese emancipado.", te digo desde ya que vas a ir sí o sí —quizás fue aquel tono tan autoritario, quizás por la mirada amenazante o tal vez, porque sus otros hermanos estaban sujetándolo con fuerza, pero Arthur aceptó la invitación.

Alfred había recibido feliz aquella noticia, sin saber lo que iba a suceder. Para él sólo significaba que Arthur por fin iría a su cumpleaños.

— ¡Ya era hora de que al fin aceptara!

El resto del día, sus hermanos había estado secreteándose entre ellos, excluyéndolo. No es que normalmente no lo hicieran, pero solían disimularlo más.

—Después de que me obligan a ir, mínimo podrían… —pero no dijo más, era pedir demasiado de sus hermanos, ¿verdad?

Por la tarde, casi entrando la noche, volvió a su rutina, perdido en sus memorias con una taza de té, estaba apunto de lanzar una maldición al aire cuando sintió que era bruscamente tirado al piso.

— ¿Por qué lloras Inglaterra? —sonrió Irlanda, disfrutándolo. Aunque interiormente estaba molesto. Nadie excepto ellos debía hacerlo llorar y punto.

—Por el golpe —respondió sin pensar.

— ¡Mentiroso! Lloras por tu querido Alfred, ¿no es así? —preguntó molesto. Inglaterra no respondió—. Estoy cansado. Realmente cansado —volvió a hablar Irlanda, mirando a su hermano a los ojos—. Me tienes cansado. Año tras año es la misma canción, "Alfred me dejó", "¿Por qué Alfred?". Te dejó, ¿y? ¡Supéralo ya!

_Aun nos tienes a nosotros aquí, ¿o no? Somos el Reino Unido, ¿o no? ¡Somos tus hermanos de sangre! ¿Por qué lloras por aquel mocoso adoptado?_ Quiso decirlo, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero se mordió la lengua y dejó que su mirada resentida se clavara en la verde de Arthur.

—Aquí están, creo que finalmente lo pensamos. Es un truco viejo pero servirá por lo mismo —murmuró Gales entrando en la habitación, seguido de Escocia.

La tensión podía verse fácilmente en el aire. Inglaterra se levantó y se fue, no deseaba estar ahí un minuto más. Menos si los otros dos se unían a Irlanda, lo cual era muy probable.

—Debí enviar a Gales para quedarse con él —fue el suspiro de Escocia al ver al menor salir de la habitación sin dirigirles la mirada.

Finalmente era el día de la fiesta, y todos estaban ahí, incluso Arthur, lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría, pues Arthur nunca iba a esas reuniones.

— ¡Inglaterra! —saludó Estados Unidos con su sonrisa ligera.

Arthur suspiró, sus hermanos le habían dicho que una vez entregado el regalo podía volver a casa si le apetecía, no antes. No es que él les obedeciera, obviamente, pero tenía una pequeña pizca de curiosidad al saber porque habían insistido tanto.

—Ten. Más vale que lo aprecies, Estados Unidos, ¿me oyes? —gruñó. No sabía que era, pero sus hermanos lo habían hecho para Alfred, ni si quiera a él le daba regalos. Alfred tenía que cuidarlo mínimo.

— ¡Lo haré! —gritó, Arthur se alejó del lugar, ya había hecho su aparición, pero antes de desaparecer por completo por la puerta, escucho un golpe seco y se volteó con rápidez.

— ¿Alfred, estás bien? —murmuró, mirando al estadounidense con un guante de box en medio de la cara, una nota de papel caía de la caja de regalo, en ella estaba escrito lo siguiente: "Feliz Cumpleaños Estados Unidos, estos son los deseos del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte para ti".

Cuando Arthur regresó a casa tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, y ni si quiera las continuas negaciones de sus hermanos acerca del origen del regalo lograron borrársela. Esa noche, Arthur volvió a fingir quedarse dormido sobre el sofá, sintiendo como era levantado en brazos por alguno de sus hermanos, al parecer esta vez era Gales.

—Escuche a Francia decir que el moretón de nuestro regalo desaparecería en algunas semanas —dijo Irlanda, con una sonrisa burlona que apenas podía con ella—. Espero que aprenda su lección y deje de fastidiar a Inglaterra.

— ¿Significa que lo quieres, hermano? —preguntó Escocia, conociendo la respuesta.

—No. Pero, sólo nosotros deberíamos tener el derecho de molestarlo, después de todo nosotros **sí** somos sus hermanos —respondió. Y no es que estuviera celoso, pero es que sólo ellos podían hacer enojar o llorar a Arthur de aquella forma, e Irlanda no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo y menos con Estados Unidos.

—Lo que digas, hermano. Lo que digas. —rió Gales, depositando a Inglaterra en su cama—. Sólo nosotros podemos ¿verdad? —cubrió el cuerpo de Inglaterra con una manta, antes de salir del cuarto junto a los demás.

Inglaterra al oír la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos mientras sentía que su cara se partía en dos por la inmensa sonrisa. Definitivamente, ese día realmente quería a sus hermanos mayores.


End file.
